Rhythm of Love
by le.etoile
Summary: A collection of smut stories.
1. Corporate

_Woo, drabble one of my new series! /o/ Some of this will be prompts from the bad_shield writing community, but it's too racy to put into my normal bad_shield collection. This one is as such. (Prompt was "Corporate"!) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Hm... You're so good, Ichigo-kun..." she purred, leaning over from behind. A thick blush rose to his cheeks as he swallowed hard and gripped his hand into a fist.<p>

Whenever she did this, he was always unsure of whether or not she was messing with him around purposely.

"I-It's just a memo," Ichigo urged in a hush whisper, unable to get her breathy words out of his head. "Just like all the other memos I've done for you so far."

Orihime smiled and poked him in the cheek playfully. "I know," she replied, finding his facial expression so very amusing. "You're really good at writing memos though. I'm so glad I hired you!" Ichigo recognized her tone change from the seductive one to the now innocent, more common one he usually heard from her. That change of tone left him confused, because she had done this on more than one occasion. She would appear to be coming on to him, but a moment later she would be back to normal and boss-like in the workplace. He wasn't sure if she just accidentally slipped into that tone of voice or if she was doing it on purpose just to tease him. Or worse, he could be hearing things he wanted to hear from his supervisor.

"I'm sending this off to Ishida, correct?" Ichigo asked, clearing his throat as he pointed to the memo on his laptop. Orihime nodded and folded her arms under her chest. The business suit she wore today seemed all-too tight, just as it had in past days, and it always made Ichigo's face heat up all over again. Maybe she didn't realize just how tight her clothing was, he told himself repeatedly. But on the other hand, he knew that _she _knew she was clearly well endowed.

"Mhm," she purred, or at least it sounded like that to Ichigo. She unfolded her arms and leaned over the desk slightly, glancing at the phone, then back to him. "And before I go back to my office, were there any new messages for me?"

He wasn't a pervert, but it took quite a bit to not look down Orihime's top as she looked at him innocently. "No," he coughed. "And I've told you before: I'll let you know if you get a new message." Despite the tension and awkwardly pooling heat in his abdomen, he forced a small smile for his boss. She smiled in return and stood back up.

"Great! You're the best, Ichigo-kun," she chirped, folding her hands behind her back and spinning around. She made her way back to her office not more than five feet away and closed the door behind her. Ichigo would never admit to anyone that he was watching her backside as she took those few steps towards her office.

* * *

><p>It was the end of another day and the sun was setting as Ichigo packed up his briefcase with papers and contracts Orihime had him needing to read before the week was up. Looking back on the last week, he started to notice something kind of peculiar, even though his thoughts were peculiar in itself. He noticed that Orihime wasn't nearly as forward as she used to be. She wouldn't play with her hair as she asked about her appointments nor would she step out as her usually bubbly self and inquire about his day so far, just because she wanted to. Recently, she kept to herself as if she had many things to do and would only step out to only ask about important work-related things.<p>

_She's just busy,_ he would tell himself. As vice president of a large corporation, she would obviously have a lot do and very short amounts of time to do it. But even if those advances were a part of his imagination, he still missed them. And these were feelings he knew were fairly forbidden for a newly hired secretary of a major figurehead in the business world.

Clicking his briefcase closed, Ichigo sighed and stood from his seat, bent on letting Orihime know he was going to take his leave for the evening. He stepped towards her door, reaching a hand out to open the already partially cracked entrance, but stopped short when he heard her talking.

"No, I can't just-" Orihime's protested quietly. She was silent for a few moments before she continued on. "Tatsuki-chan, it's not right for me to do that!"

Arisawa Tatsuki was Orihime's best friend and president of the company. He had heard many calls like this before, only Orihime had been louder on most occasions as she animatedly conversed with her. He dropped his hand and waited at the door instead, not wanting to interrupt her call. He figured it could be related to an important business deal.

"I've been trying my hardest, but I haven't gotten anything out of him. Tatsuki-chan, I don't want to keep on doing this if he's not responding." Her voice fell as she finished, "I think I'm coming off as desperate by now..."

Intrigued, Ichigo felt terrible for listening in on his boss's conversation, but was unwilling to budge from his spot at the door. At this point, he was determined to think it was about a recent trade Orihime was trying to negotiate with another company. If he remembered right, there was another company in the Kanto region that was very adamant about their part of the bargain.

After another few moments of silence, Orihime began to speak again. "I don't want to lose him though," she uttered, making Ichigo's heart sink just a little. The tone of her voice certainly wasn't like what she had during deals. It even sounded a little heartbroken. "He's been such a great help and he's the sweetest guy I've ever had working around here. He's nothing like the men I hired before him, trying to flirt with me or feel me up."

Upon hearing this, Ichigo felt a little sick. He was unsure of whom this person was, but he was disgusted at the thought of another one of Orihime's employees trying to hit on her. But curiosity was still nagging at him, especially since she mentioned this person being a 'sweet guy'.

"I know you want the best for me, Tatsuki-chan, but I feel like I'm getting nowhere with Ichigo-kun," she sighed, and immediately sending Ichigo reeling in surprise.

She was talking about _him!_ This only made him lean closer to the door and listen with more intensity than he had before. Guilt came with the open ear, but it was definitely too late for him to back away now.

"So as much as you want me to keep it up with these tight suits and other silly things, I can't do it," she huffed a little. "I like him too much, and all this is making me feel cheap. I want him to like me for me, okay? I'll talk to you later, Tatsuki-chan." A soft click came moments later, alerting Ichigo that Orihime was done with her phone call. Ichigo had to blow out a breath he was unaware he was holding and replay everything in his mind. For all those times he thought he was being crazy or accidentally thinking with something other than his brain, it had all been a false. Orihime was purposely making advancements towards him, and not because she had any superficial reason, but because she actually liked him. (Something he thought was rather peculiar of a boss to think towards her secretary, but it definitely wasn't unheard of.)

Ichigo found himself knocking on her office door, immediately inspiring a gasp from within. Swinging open the door with caution, he saw her sitting at her desk, fiddling with her papers on her desk with a rather heavy blush on her face. Ichigo was going to tell her he was taking his leave, just as he planned on earlier before he heard the entire conversation, but now his mind was blank. He closed the door behind him and swallowed thickly as he tried desperately to think of something to say, but absolutely nothing came up.

"Y-Yes, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime inquired in that all-too sweet voice of hers. It nearly sent a shiver down his spine.

"Um... I was going to..." he started out lamely, tripping over his words. She tilted her head in confusion, despite an expression of anxiety still somewhat settled on her face. Ichigo glanced at his watch merely for something else to look at, but Orihime took it another way. She looked at her own watch and gasped yet again.

"Oh my, it's so late! Were you going to tell me you're leaving for the evening?" She stood up from her seat and began to organize her many splayed papers. Her big brown eyes never left his as she worked meticulously with her hands to clean her desk up.

"I was going to, yeah," he admitted. "Unless... there was anything else you needed me to do first." Ichigo found himself blurting out the offer, not realizing until after it was said that it could refer to things very unrelated to work. _Dammit, what's with these thoughts just because of what she said to Tatsuki?_ He thought, cursing himself.

He caught the tightening of her lips into a thin line as soon as he said it, and while before she looked embarrassed, she appeared just as nervous as well now that he was in her presence.

"N-No, I'm quite fine. I'll be finishing up here soon enough as well," she replied, her voice quiet as she absentmindedly crammed papers into her bag. It was quite obvious her mind was elsewhere.

Ichigo found himself taking a few other steps towards his boss. By now, he determined he didn't want to leave quite yet. Now that he had found out about Orihime's feelings, a feeling of urgency and determination raced through his veins, but he didn't know what to do with himself.

"You're sure?" he asked again, this time only a foot or so between them. Orihime was quite startled to see him right behind her. Her face was redder than it was before, if it was even possible, and her brown eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"I-Ichigo-kun..." she murmured, her breath being taken away. Sure, she had gotten closer to him like this before in her attempts to 'persuade' him, but seeing as the lack of space was Ichigo-initiated, she felt a little weak in the knees.

Finding himself grabbing a hold of a tendril of her hair that had fallen out of her bun and glancing at it in a somewhat mesmerized trance, Ichigo could feel the words creeping out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You're not cheap, you know." Orihime snapped to attention and her slightly shaky hand pushed back hair behind her ear on the other side of her face he wasn't focusing on.

"You... How much did you hear?" Orihime mumbled, her voice cracking faintly. Not only had she felt terrible for all the stuff she'd been doing and getting no reaction, but now she just found out Ichigo knew about it all due to that phone call with Tatsuki.

"I heard enough..." he replied, not pleased with how he was blurting things out. He dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry." He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for eavesdropping or for touching her like he did.

Orihime's hand went up to her hair, still surprised that he had been so bold. It made her heart flutter with hopefulness, but she quickly squashed that hope. "N-No, I'm sorry you had to hear all that," she urged. "It's really unprofessional of me in the first place." _Yes, it was,_ he agreed in his head, but that didn't mean he didn't like her advances.

Not entirely thinking, he made an advance of his own and cautiously bowed his head down, invading her space and pressing a light peck to her full, unsuspecting lips. A squeak caught in Orihime's throat while he kissed her and it took a few moments for her to process what was happening. He was kissing her! But did that mean her forwardness paid off? Or was just this because it had something to do with her conversation with Tatsuki?

Ichigo pulled away seemingly quick and a shade of red settled on his cheeks, a sight that was certainly unusual for him. When he was first hired, Orihime noted he came with two expressions: scowling and nonchalant. Blushing was a new one.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," he blurted out, running a hand through his hair in anxiety. "_That_ was unprofessional of _me."_ He tried to lighten up the tension. Or maybe he was trying to calm himself down. It was probably the latter, he later decided.

Orihime's small hand was shaking, but she still pulled on Ichigo's black tie in an attempt of some sort of 'seduction' (as Tatsuki would probably call it) and bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "W-We could be unprofessional together...?" She had done particularly forward things before, but this by far would be the boldest.

Ichigo said nothing and pulled his lips into a tight line while his brows furrowed. Orihime first though she had said too much, but Ichigo tentatively put his hand on the back of her neck and angled her head upwards. He kissed her on the lips again, this time with a little more force than he had before. Orihime sighed and loosened up her grip on his tie, opting to let her hands wander to frame his face instead.

Finding his other hand resting on her hip, he pulled her closer to his firm body. She seemed to react positively to that and one hand slid from his face to his neck and kissed him deeper yet. Her thoughts rushed through her head at the overwhelming feeling she was getting just from kissing him and her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest.

A sense of urgency settled with Ichigo and he promptly picked her up without effort and sat her on the desk just behind her. This rose her up a little bit higher and Ichigo could kiss her freely while his hands were free to attend to other matters. Orihime, however, pulled away for a short moment and smiled shyly before letting her hands wander to her hair, pulling out a few bobby pins that had been holding her hair up in a bun. What was before held together in a professional look was now spilling over her shoulders. Ichigo couldn't help but groan and grin slightly at her new look and how she immediately looked quite sexy after such a simple change.

Threading his hands through her now released locks, Ichigo kissed her again and began probing her mouth. She must have been wearing some sort of flavored lip gloss, cherry he wondered, but the thought was quickly forced to the back of his head when Orihime released a small mewl and kissed him back with just as much fervency. He wondered if she knew he noticed or not, but she had begun to tug at his tie again, as if trying to remove it. Smirking faintly against her lips, he knew this was one thing he could definitely do for her.

A free hand flew to his tie, loosing it and pulling it off as quickly as he could. It fluttered to the floor, forgotten, and Ichigo continued feasting on her mouth, tracing the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Orihime whimpered again as her fingers flew to the buttons of his jacket, unbuttoning them from their confines. Once done, she slipped it off and it dropped to the floor just as easily as the tie had.

"I'm not so sure this is fair," Ichigo uttered, his lips falling from hers to reside on her neck instead. He pressed butterfly kisses on her fair skin while his larger hands went to her own top. His palms and digits twitched with anticipation as he undid the first, second, and the last few to follow. Orihime's breasts, already straining the fabric from before, now spilled out and she blew out a rush of air at the new release. Her cheeks stained a dark red at a sudden thought of how her secretary was now seeing her at her weakest, with what they were doing, and she inhaled sharply to calm herself. She really liked him and this was what she wanted! She had no reason to be getting cold feet now of all times.

Ichigo was dealing with a similar problem; he was still processing he was getting hot and heavy with his boss. But that still didn't stop his other problem that stirred below his belt. They hadn't done much, but he was still getting fairly turned on.

Shimmying out of her top, Orihime heard the fabric drop to the desk underneath her and onto a few remaining papers she'd forgotten to put away. Her exposed shoulders shivered at the new rush of air to her bare skin and Ichigo had pulled away from pecking her neck to give her a quick glance.

"You okay?" he asked, his own heart racing. She nodded stiffly and she tentatively brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Just a little nervous, I guess," she murmured, her face turning red. "This is all kind of new..." Ichigo rested a hand on her cheek in reassurance.

"I've never had an office relationship either," he replied, trying to ease her. She stiffened again and he immediately wondered if he worded himself wrong. He figured he probably did, and began to beat himself up on the inside because of it.

"N-No, not like that..." Orihime responded, suddenly finding a button on his shirt to be very interesting. "I-I've never..." Finding it to be too embarrassing for her to say, she trailed off and relied on hope that he would understand what she was trying to say.

It took him a few minutes, but his eyes widened and it was a sign he got it. "Really?" he inquired, not intending to be rude or blunt. Indeed Orihime was some years older than he was, but it did startle him to suddenly hear she had never been with anyone before. He hadn't either, but there had still been things he'd done that he'd never want to admit to _anyone_. Funny how such a dramatic moment for both of them was going to be in an office on a desk. At least it would be memorable.

"I-I've never had someone I liked all that much," she replied, feeling ashamed. "You're another first, Ichigo-kun." Oddly enough, a swell of pride rose in Ichigo at her words. He knew he wasn't all that good looking (it was the scowl that scared women off) and his attitude wasn't exactly welcoming, but for someone to like him like they did was a good feeling.

A faint smirk rose on Ichigo's cheeks and he leaned close and pressed a kiss to her lips. His hand went to her breasts, clad in a light pink laced bra, and he grasped a mound with caution. Orihime gave out a staggered sigh against his lips and straightened her back, instinctually pushing more of her into his hand. He couldn't even fit all of her hand, but it was definitely an emboldening feeling.

"It'll be alright," he whispered against her plump lips. "I'll make sure of it." Orihime couldn't help but feel a little more confident with his words and she allowed herself to relax a little and go with the flow. Her small hands rose to wrap around his neck, her fingers toying with his brilliantly bright hair. _I-It's going just fine_, she told herself, willing herself to become bolder.

While in her thoughts, Ichigo squeezed her breast and pulled his lips away again to resume feasting on her luscious neck. Orihime whimpered and moaned softly as he grabbed and released her large mound. Ichigo ended up groaning lightly in return at her seemingly sexy noises and he began to suck on her pale skin. "I-Ichigo-kun...!" Orihime breathed, her brows furrowing slightly in pleasure. He took her breathless words as a positive sign and continued to suck, still groping her overflowing breast. He was beginning to feel something poking through the fabric and while it made a little heat rise to his cheeks, he felt even more empowered to know she was _really_ enjoying this, even if she wouldn't actually say so at this point.

Her fingers dug lightly into his scalp and she tugged on his hair with the faintest of a pull. Adrenaline was rushing through her and her senses were becoming muddled with all the pleasure she was experiencing. Though she was feeling so good, she half-heartedly wondered if Ichigo was feeling the same.

With a little determination, she let her hands move to the front of it button-up top, the final thing resting on the upper part of his body. She popped the buttons out of their holes as best she could while Ichigo continued to leave a probable hickey on her neck. Gasping and sighing, she managed to remove his shirt and her digits were free to explore the tanned, surprisingly muscled midsection. From the crook of her neck, Ichigo hissed as soon as her hands fell to stroke at his abdomen. To him, it was a fiery hot trail wherever her hands traveled, but it was not a feeling he wanted to extinguish. Orihime even brushed her hand along the band of his pants, seeming like a temptingly low spot for her to venture but still not enough for him, he thought.

Pulling away from her neck, Ichigo half-gazed at his work and saw a dark spot resting upon her skin. A feeling of pride and possession rose within Ichigo as he then pulled her close, despite her own exploration, and he decided to fight with the infamous bra clasp next. She squeaked in surprise and her face rose in temperature at the feeling of his hot hands on her back. "I-Ichigo-kun," she murmured, hearing him begin to string out a line of curses at his inability to take off the clasp.

But he seemed to figure it out fairly soon and a new feeling of anxiety settled with Ichigo as he realized this was new territory. He was unsure of how to take the next step and his mind reeled back to his college days and those ridiculous 'magazines' his buddy Keigo used to shove in his face.

He had no time to reminiscence, he knew, so he cautiously peeled off her lacy bra and let it fall to the floor with the other discarded clothes. He took a short moment to process the beautiful woman sitting in front of him, her eyes wide with nervousness and her cheeks dusted with a shade of maroon. As soon as he had taken off her bra, she instinctively brought her hands to cover her chest. And just as he had trouble before when dealing with the size of her breasts, she definitely wasn't able to cover herself up entirely either.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo took one of her tiny wrists in one hand and her other wrist in the other hand. He carefully pulled them away from her front side, and while he could feel her trembling faintly in nervousness, he could also tell she was trying her hardest not to hide herself in front of him. She had turned her head to the side and closed her eyes tight in some mortification as she exposed herself to him.

Just then, Ichigo let himself bury his nose in the top of her cleavage, pressing a kiss to her sternum as he murmured, "Don't hide yourself..." It was lame to say that, he knew, but it seemed like she needed reassurance.

He let go of her wrists and resumed his ministrations on her breasts. One hand handled the molding and kneading while he shifted himself to tentatively wrap his lips around the nipple of the other. Orihime squeaked in surprise, and then followed with a shaky moan as he began to suck and lick at her now hardened nipple. Her hands fell right back to his orange head, her fingers immediately threading themselves through his bright spikes while she threw her head back in abandon.

She found herself realizing just how bad her quickly heated problem between her thighs was becoming and she couldn't help but rub her thighs together in hope of some relief. Ichigo had vaguely noticed this as he switched breasts, instead providing attention to her neglected twin. With his hand, he tweaked and tugged ever so slightly at her nipple, causing her to gasp and moan.

"I-Ichigo," her voice had a hint of urgency as she dropped the suffix and reactively pulled on his hair. Ichigo groaned and gave her nipple another lick before returning to force quite a deep kiss to her swollen lips. His hands snaked to her thighs, pushing up her pencil skirt a little bit before moving to cup her ass and pull her close. This caused their chests to be flesh up against one another as Ichigo squeezed her backside and grinded into her heat. Orihime's voice rose in octaves with that single action and his name was said more desperately than any other time before. "O-Oh, Ichigo..."

Orihime's hips unthinkingly bucked against his, meeting him stroke for stroke as he continually thrusted into her frustratingly still clothed core. Ichigo growled and thrusted his hand under her skirt, searching for her panties that were most definitely going to be removed as soon as he got a hold of them.

"W-What about my skirt?" Orihime asked breathlessly, startling him for a second with her random inquiry. "And your pants?"

"What about them?" he groaned, finding the band of her underwear and pulling them down her legs. Lacy pink panties that matched her bra; it didn't surprise him in the slightest, but it still turned him on. "You can leave your skirt on, you know," he blurted out, tossing aside her panties, definitely noticing how wet they were. He felt his already hardened cock twitch at the thought of how _he_ was the one to do that to her.

She gasped in a tone that was much different than expected for this situation. "W-We can?" she asked innocently, blushing hard at how Ichigo tossed her panties over his shoulder like he did. He now went for the belt of his pants and she could only watch in some mesmerization at what he was doing.

"Of course. We can do whatever we want," he growled, undoing the belt and removing it as quick as he could. His hands flew to his button and zipper and he soon allowed his fully erect cock some freedom. Orihime gasped in embarrassment, but couldn't let herself look away anyway. Ichigo was unsure of whether or not to take her staring as a bad thing or not, so he coughed and brought his hands to her cheeks and guided her to look straight at him instead. "You ready?" he asked just in case, despite his own wants protesting to take her already. Orihime's eyes were wide as she nodded slowly and cautiously wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah..." she stuttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She seemed to be trying to calm herself when Ichigo took initiative to pull her as close as he could to the edge of the desk and then align himself with her slick opening.

One swift, but also seemingly tormentingly slow thrust into Orihime's body had them both moaning and groaning. Orihime whined slightly with a tone of pain apparent, and Ichigo knew he had to take it slow. His member throbbed as he was enveloped in Orihime's inner walls and Ichigo carefully pulled himself out some before thrusting back into her. It was a slow pattern at first, Orihime's voice starting out quiet as she moaned every time he thrusting into her, but Ichigo felt himself growing frantic and his pace grew faster.

Orihime was breathing heavily and her voice grew louder. Ichigo was grunting as he pushed and pulled into her supple body and he was desperate as he cupped her ass and thrusted hard into her. It was such a wonderful feeling, something he never wanted to end. Few things shook around on her desk as he pounded relentlessly into her and Orihime was panting his name. "I-Ichigo, I... Oh, Ichigo..."

She gasped and half-moaned, half-shrieked his name, probably loud enough for anyone walking by to hear, and felt her world shatter around her and her senses be flooded with the utmost pleasure. Orihime shuddered hard from the experience, yet still felt Ichigo thrust maddeningly into her core while groaning her name. She was just beginning to come down from her high when Ichigo grunted and stiffened mid-thrust and pouring his hot seed inside of her. While she was boneless in his arms, he was swearing up a storm at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. "F-Fuck," he groaned, pulling her close and seeing his vision blur at the flood of arousing pleasure.

The room became quiet sans the panting and breathing that came from the closely intertwined couple by the desk. Orihime rested her forehead on his shoulder and her arms snaked around his midsection to rest on his back. Her blunt nails dug slightly into his back, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was just feeling pretty damn happy and well-spent as he held the wonderful woman in his arms.

"So..." he murmured into her hair, smirking faintly to himself. "Are you sure there wasn't anything else you needed me to do before I take my leave?" Orihime couldn't help but giggle nervously and smile at a repetition of his question from way earlier.

Breathing in deep as she nuzzled into his shoulder, she replied, "Actually, I'm sure there's something else I can find for you to do, Ichigo-kun."


	2. Dance

"Are you sure this is alright?" Orihime inquired, her already pink cheeks threatening to venture to a darker hue. Her boyfriend of two years, Kurosaki Ichigo, nodded and gave her a gentle smile, despite the dark, lusty look in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked, loosening the tie around his neck. Orihime nervously fiddled with the corsage on her wrist, the one given to her from Ichigo when he picked her up at her apartment earlier. Her eyes couldn't seem to meet his, and she instead stared hard at the suddenly interesting shoes she wore.

"Well..." she started out, trying hard to fight back a stutter. "We're in a bathroom, Ichigo-kun..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her, finding it odd that she was making it seem as if being in a restroom alone was a crime. He dropped the die to the ground without a second thought.

"So? We've done it in your bathroom back at your apartment, Orihime," he reminded her, dropping to his knees. Orihime squeaked in confusion as to what he was doing, in addition to feeling mortification that he made her recall that oh-so steamy time they'd been in the shower together.

Huffing lightly while shaking her head of those hotter thoughts, she clutched the fabric of her dress in embarrassment, still watching his every move. He had lifted her foot up slightly to remove her shoes, those ridiculously high heels Tatsuki had helped pick out for her. "Damn, how in the world do you walk in these?"

"I walk very slowly," Orihime retorted, one of her feet now shoeless and feeling the cool tile on her skin. Ichigo was working on getting the other one off, and she was growing distracted by his courteous hands on her feet, making her blush harder with his soft touches. "A-And the difference is that we're in a public place!"

Smirking, Ichigo discarded the other shoe and rose to his full height, looming dangerously over her smaller form. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and even though she looked nervous for what was to come, he knew that she would be all-too okay with this once they were done. "I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, huh?" Teasingly, he ran his hands down to the small of her back and then to her bottom, giving it a squeeze.

It took all Orihime had to not make a noise at the grab. She had protested earlier about fooling around, but there was something inside her curious about what it was like to have sex public. But just because she was curious didn't mean she'd actually do something so bold one day. Now in this unisex restroom on the night of their prom was far from how she pictured the night would go.

"I-Ichigo-kun..." she whimpered, her abdomen already growing warm from his taunting hands. Ichigo could only smile as he pressed a heated kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He swept his tongue over hers, taking in her sweet taste. For the time being, she kept her hands on his front side, unmoving and merely holding onto the fabric of his button-up shirt for support.

"I'm surprised you're not into this more, Orihime," Ichigo grinned against her lips, knowing all too well his girlfriend was as red as a tomato now.

"I told you," she murmured in reply, her voice low and breathy. "We're in public."

Dropping his lips to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on the skin, Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "I locked the door, and everyone else is in the gym on the other side of the school. It should be fine."

Orihime smiled awkwardly, her expression more embarrassed than anything. "That's _so_ reassuring, Ichigo-kun." Pulling away to look at his girlfriend and raise a brow at her silly, sarcastic tone. Two could play that game.

"Glad to know you think so too," Ichigo sneered at her, cupping her breast right as he spoke. Orihime's knees went weak and a small noise of bliss escaped her. Molding and kneading her mound, Ichigo watched the beginnings of her coming undone by his ministrations, and he felt his pride swell a little knowing he was the only one to get her looking like this. "Now if you're done worrying, I'm thinking we should get this show on the road."

Mumbling out an almost inaudible "yes", Orihime clutched onto Ichigo's bright orange hair, trying to regain her quickly depleting breath as he continued to press kisses to her fair skin and shape her breast at his will. Hearing her pants and wanton reaction to his actions made him want to hike up her dress and take her right then and there, but restroom or not, he'd made a promise to himself to always take things at a pace they could both manage.

The sound of Orihime's zipper was heard in the otherwise quieted room and soon her pink, strapless dress fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles. Shivering from the new, slight chill, she brought her big, brown eyes to meet with Ichigo's. Even though they had had sex before, for some reason, she'd felt more exposed now than she'd ever been in the past. She stood before Ichigo in a white, strapless bra and lacy panties, and the way he looked at her made her think he was going to eat her right up.

That small, arrogant smirk of his returned to his lips, and Ichigo began to unbutton his shirt. Maybe it was just her, but she felt like he was going slow on purpose, teasing her by not undoing his shirt. She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation as she watched his methodically slow hands. _He's too cruel..._ she thought to herself.

Unable to wait any longer, she took his shirt in her small hands and hurried to undo the buttons. Orihime practically swatted away Ichigo's hands to attack his shirt on her own.

"Now who's eager?" Ichigo grinned, bringing his hands previously busy with his shirt down to work on the button and zipper of his pants. Popping the last button out of its hole, Orihime pressed her hands against the hard planes of his front side, her blunt nails lightly running over his skin. Hissing faintly, Ichigo bowed and his head fell to the crook of her neck in defeat, her barely innocent actions causing him to keel over.

Smiling gleefully to herself, her small dainty hands stroked his tanned skin. "What was that?" she taunted in return, her fingers resting just above the hem of his pants. Growling, Ichigo shoved down his bottoms and shed his unbuttoned top, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes glaring with a dark lust made hers widen in a small bout of nervousness as to what he was planning. They'd teased each other in the past, but he'd never looked as indescribable as he did now. "I-Ichigo-kun?" her voice was quiet with her heart racing a mile a minute.

Ichigo turned her around forcibly, not intending to be violent, but rough. She had pushed a few of his buttons that sent him over the edge. He undid the strap of her bra and her breasts were soon free from their white confines. As he suddenly licked and sucked on a spot of skin on the back of her neck, his hand snaked to her front side and roughly grabbed her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Orihime panted and tried hard to at least call out his name, but he was leaving her so breathless.

"Hime," Ichigo's voice was low when he called her name, and she could only breathe heavy in response, unable to form a coherent response. "Bend over." Nodding, she bent over in pure unjustifiable lust, her lace-covered ass presented in front of him as if it were a gift of sorts.

Ichigo took a hold of her hips and immediately thrust his hips into her, his cock rubbing against sex. The things she was making him feel had him acting on pure instinct and he had wanted to take no time to be so very intimate with her.

"I-Ichigo, please..." Orihime whimpered, feeling a rush of heat to her groin every time Ichigo grinded into her. Scowling, Ichigo practically came undone at her small cry, and without a second thought, he ripped her panties right off, not caring at all if they were new or not. She could be upset with him later, if they were.

Within a matter of seconds, he forced his hardened member into Orihime's willing body, both of them gasping at the new sensation. Public or not, they'd not tried a position like this before and it was like it was a whole different experience.

Orihime's hands rested on the closest wall for support, and Ichigo pounded into her relentlessly. Each jackhammer thrusts had her crying higher in octaves and gasping for air. He struggled for air of his own as he watched her beautiful backside bounce beneath each of his hard push into her soft body. Her soft mewls and cries for release only made him harder, and he groaned as he saw his blissful release of his own within sight.

"I-Ichigo, I'm..." Orihime moaned. "I'm..."

Blowing out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Ichigo, pounded into her with great force. "I know," he hissed, hearing her sweet voice laced with unadulterated lust. "I know..."

Orihime cried out, her pleasured moans and groans ringing throughout the bathroom as she felt that pure, hot ecstasy. That all-too familiar bliss flooded her senses and she sighed in content as she felt herself fall into uninhibited elation. Ichigo gave a few shorter, rapid thrusts into his girlfriend before stiffening and spending himself into her keen body. Groaning in his own euphoria, he threw his head back in defeat.

The sound of their breathless pants was the only sound in the restroom, and it seemed like it was so soon that Ichigo pulled himself out. He could never get enough of Orihime, and when they were intimate, it all went too fast.

"You okay, Orihime?" Ichigo asked quietly, helping Orihime's now weakened and pleasured body into a more erect, standing position. "I... I don't know what got into me. I hadn't meant to be so rough." He enclosed his arms around her bare body, and she nodded into his chest.

"I'm fine, Ichigo-kun," she replied, her tone in a similar volume as his was. She was smiling a little at their romp, and her cheeks burned even hotter at her scandalous thought of her actually _liking_ his roughness. It was something new, and she discovered it was also something amazing. "Um, we should probably get back to the gym before they notice how long we've been gone, don't you think?"

Swearing a string of curses, Ichigo forced himself to pull away from his beautiful girlfriend and gather their clothes. "I forgot all about that," he admitted, bending down to grab Orihime's dress and other garments. He had gotten her dress and bra, but he realized in the midst of their sexual frenzy, her panties were indefinitely ruined.

Holding them up for her to see, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged while Orihime gasped and snatched the destroyed underwear from his hands. "I-Ichigo-kun! You ruined my panties!" Pouting slightly, she looked at them disheartened. "These were new too..."

_I knew it_, Ichigo deadpanned, sighing. "You'll have to go without, I guess." Though he didn't particularly care either way whether she wore them or not, he decided as he pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Go back out there without panties?" Orihime seemed offended by the suggestion as she sadly tossed the delicate, but demolished underwear in the trash. She had gotten her bra back on and was now zipping up her dress. "That's so scandalous!"

Ichigo halted their busywork by pulling her close by the hips, smirking at her. "Then you'll just have to make sure you don't give me a reason to pull you back in here, right?"

A bright red hue rose to Orihime's cheeks and she could only nod meekly as she grabbed her shoes from the floor. "O-Oh, don't worry! This won't happen again!" She slipped her heels back onto her feet and made her way towards the door. "I-I'll go on first and just meet you back at the gym, alright?"

She didn't even give him time to respond, and within moments, she was out the door and Ichigo was left alone. He smiled to himself as he glanced at the trash bin that now held Orihime's discarded panties. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last public romp in their relationship. _Heh, she says one thing and thinks another._


End file.
